A Few Ways to Annoy Your Owner
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Are you a neopet trying to find ways to annoy your owner? Read on! Yes, the character, boscoemax, is me.


Shea slowly tiptoed into the kitchen. Boscoemax was eating an apple with orange juice, and reading the Neopian Times sleepily. Her pets weren't any better- Jacky, the camo peophin, has his head resting on the table as his eyes bore into a Battle dome catalog. Unla, the golden cybunny, was busy reading her spells book. Shea smirked as the striped shoyru gently took a deep breath when she was behind Boscoemax, and shouted the following.

"HEYMOMCANIGETPAINTEDROYALGIRL!?!?!?!?!" She shouted. Boscoemax dropped her apple in surprise, her wavy, poofy blond hair being tossed into the air for a moment. Shea's older brother and sister blinked at their sister. Boscoemax groaned, closed her aquamarine eyes, and rubbed her eyes, then opened them with the dark lines under it with a groan.

"Shea, hun, you look nice as you are. Why do you want to be painted royal girl...?" She asked. Shea grinned. "'Cause I'll be all pretty and have the pretty royal girl clothes!" Boscoemax stifled another groan as she turned her eyes to Shea.

"Do you know how much that costs?" She asked, tossing the _Times_ behind her haphazardly. Shea kept her grin. "Uh huh, can we buy it?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!"

"OKAY, FINE! JUST STOP WITH THE PLEASES!" Boscoemax shouted at her. Shea nodded. "Thank you, Mommy!" She shouted, giving Boscoemax a hug before running off.

Unla and Jacky stared at their poor mother. "Dannng, how do you deal with that?" Jacky asked. Boscoemax responded with a head-bang on the wooden kitchen table.

-------At the Rainbow Pool--------

Boscoemax held the Royal Paint Brush in her hand firmly as Shea stepped into the pool. Boscoemax took another long look at the item she just spent 1,750,000 points on, and sighed as she began to rub the brush over Shea.

Shea stepped out of the pool when she was done. Even Sarah had to admit- Shea was cute! She had a blue coat on with dark blue and light blue squares decorating the edges. Her dress was dark blue underneath it. A golden crown sat on her head, around the horn. It was gold with three blue gems on the front- one big one in the middle. Her wings ad two golden, three-layered gold wing cover for the base of the wings, and about a foot up her five-foot wing span.

Her body turned red, with a blue mask over her eyes. Shea looked up at her mom and squealed 'THANK YOU!'

Boscoemax smiled wearily. "You look beautiful, honey."

-------Two Months Later------

"Mom?" Shea asked hopefully.

"Mm?" Boscoemax said drowsily back. Boscoemax was in her bed, and Shea sat on top of her sleepy body. "Can I get painted purple with the royal clothes still on?" Shea asked.

Boscoemax's groan in her pillow was muffled.

------Later That Day------

"Honey."

"Yes?"

"This will be the last time I ever paint you."

"I know."

"And from now on, you have to earn your own stuff."

"I understand."

"You still want to be painted?"

"YES!" Shea cried. Boscoemax sighed, took a look at the purple paint brush she just spent 350,000 points on, and gestured for Shea to step into the rainbow pool. She did so, and painted her.

------Back at the neohome------

"You will never be painted again unless you buy the paint brush yourself, got that?" Boscoemax snorted. The now purple with royal girl clothes shoyru nodded, and ran off.

Boscoemax sighed and sat down in a reclining chair tiredly. Yawning, and laying back, she started to drift off into dreamland before...

"Mom?" Came her son, Jacky the peophin's voice. He tipped an eyelid open with his hoof. Boscoemax sighed.

"What's up, sweetie..." She muttered half-asleep.

"I broke my sword. Can we buy a new one?" He asked hopefully.

Boscoemax only responded with an annoyed groan with her face in the soft back of the chair.

**I'm working on this- gonna be a few shots. I don't own neopets! Please review? And yes, I am boscoemax. Feel free to neomail me on my account on neopets.  
**


End file.
